Dobby and the lair of the goblins
by spiderpenguin
Summary: Once upon a time dobby was living in rainbow bridge when something terrible happens... read on to find out.


Narrator: In a world when laughter was king, in a magical land known as Dursley, there was a goblin-like ex-house elf Dobby.

Dobby: lalalalala I'm so happy just walking down Rainbow Bridge into fairy lane

Narrator: Otherwise known as Cam

Dobby: I love my Grey socks and they are the best.

Narrator: Suddenly something so unthinkable, so inconceivable happened (long pause, deep breath) one of his Grey socks fell apart!

Dobby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! My sock, my beautiful, lovely sock. It's gone. Wait a minute I have some grey wool at home I can make another sock. Yes (CHEERING and running)

Narrator: Dobby rushed back to his house where he searched franticly for his wool

DOBBY: where o where could my grey wool have gone.

Narrator: after many hours of searching he came to the conclusion that his grey wool was all gone!

Dobby: What can I do (sad mumbling) oh I know I can call my old pal jadeo and get some lovely grey wool.

Narrator: dobby dialled a number on his super ultra phone.

RING RING, RING RING, RING-

Jadeo the store owner and slim elf: Hello who is do you realise it's 3 in the morning I'm trying to get some sleep here like a weird person!

Dobby: Oh um it's Dobby and I desperately need to buy some grey wool from you .

Jadeo the store owner and slim elf: Oh well I'm (not) sorry to say that I don't have any because those pesky goblins that look like you have blocked the path so we can't get any more grey wool. Very sorry for the inconvenience here's some music to make you better.

(play happy happy joy joy)

(disconnect phone)

Narrotor: Dobby not being fazed by this decided to head into the forest and teach those annoying goblins a lesson by hitting them on the head with a hammer. He travelled far and wide even futher than fairy lane into the dull forest of candy forest.

Dobby: Oh no I have forgotten my hammer and any other weapons oh dear who cares I shall just summon several dobbys and we shall ATTACK!

Other dobby's come on.

(song we have any dobby .com)

Dobby: we have any dobby

Everyone: dot com!

Dobby: we have any dobby

Everyone: dot com!

Dobby: fat ones, slim ones , chopped off a limb ones. We have any dobby

Everyone: dot com!

Narrator: and so they marched into the woods but upon seeing the blue candy cane they realised something important.

Chopped off limb dobby: What will we attack with when we dont't have any weapons?

Fat dobby: Well we have our socks that haven't been washed for 20 or 50 maybe even 100 years.

Slim elf|: that's good we could use them, real dobby how about you lead with the candy cane.

Dobby: yeah ok. Lets go!

(everyone sings wizard song : we're off to see the goblins, the horrible goblins of sprouts.)

Narrator: As the dobbys marched on they heard a horrible blood curling roar.

(weak roar, all dobbys scream)

Chopped of a limb Dobby: what kind of a monster is it, it must be horrible.)

(footsteps)

Fat dobby: Look there it is aghhh it's horrible look at it.

(points to audience, all other dobbys turn around and scream)

Dobby: OK EVERYBODY USE YOUR SOCKS. NOW!

(ATTACK AUDIENCE hopefully they'll run away or pretend to be dead)

Dobby: thank you other dobbys you have commended an amazing service and now we can have grey socks and never be one sockless again.

All other dobby: Any time real dobby. Goodbye. And goodbye au-

Slim dobby: ah they're dead, um well this is awkward. Uh Goodbye.

(all other dobbys leaves)

Narrator: And with all the goblins dead dobby decided to call the shop owner and tell him that the goblins were gone.

Dobby: hello shopkeeper? I just thought I should tell you that the goblins are all dead. Mwahahahahaha

Jadeo the shopkeeper and slim elf: Oh that's very good because I just got a new delivery of grey wool, how very convenient.

Dobby: Yay now I can have 2 socks again. :D

Narrator: Dobby ran and ran straight to the shop that the shopkeeper owns, the bell rang and…

Jadeo the shopkeeper and slim elf: Oh hello dobby how are you, I assume you're here for your wool.

Dobby: yes sir-ree

shop keeper: Ok then here you go.

Dobby: thanks a lot mister slim elf who's actually a girl.

Narrator: Dobby knitted his sock again and it was perfect and would surely last for years. But (pause) there was a problem, his sock was a different colour and size to his other sock

Dobby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The end.


End file.
